Rosalie
by Aquila Lestrange
Summary: Rosalie Malfoy knows she's not like her family but who is she like then? (All recognisable characters, places, and situations belong to J.K Rowling. I only own Rosalie! R&R please!)
1. Chapter 1

(This story I originally had on my old account but I lost it.)

"Father can't I go to Hogwarts too," pleaded the youngest Malfoy. "No Rosalie, you're not old enough yet," answered Draco Malfoy. "Now go check to make sure Scorpious is ready," Draco told his only daughter. "Yes Father," Rosalie said as she ran up the black marble steps of Malfoy Manor. "No running in this house," retorted her father.  
A moment later a tall, slender blonde descended the stairs with his sister close on his heel. Scorpious had his father's platinum blonde hair and steel gray eyes. Yet unlike his father Scorpious' eyes had fleck of bright blue that seemed to sparkle with excitement. Rosalie, his little sister, was the exact opposite of her brother. She wasn't a blonde in fact she was a metamorphmagus. But her natural hair color was a dark brown color and her eyes were a dark brown almost black color. Her grandmother Narcissa Malfoy loved to spoil her to no end.  
On that particular day the Manor was abuzz with life, unlike most days when it seemed as if the dead could be heard breathing in their coffins, for that was September first. The day Scorpious would finally get to attend the best magic school in the world. Hogwarts. This was the day he had been waiting for practically forever.  
Well Draco and Astoria were finally able to get their two children through the fireplace to Platform nine and three quarters. "Now remember," started Draco to his son,"no matter what you do you are required to beat Rose Weasley at everything, you understand me son," questioned Draco. "Now Draco, sweetheart there is no reason to scare our poor boy," reprimanded Draco's wife. "Scorpious darling you'll do just fine, we love you and we always will no matter what," exclaimed Astoria. As Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were saying their farewells to their son their youngest, Rosalie, walked over to a small bench on the other side of the platform near a large family of red heads with a few darker haired people.  
As she sat there with her head bent down and her hands folded delicately in her lap, a young girl with red hair and bright green eyes sat down beside her. "Do you have a brother or sister going," asked the red head. "My brother," sighed Rosalie. "Both of my brothers and my cousin are going," said the red head. "I'm Lily Luna Potter," introduced the red head. "I'm Rosalie Narcissa Druella Bellatrix Malfoy," replied Rosalie. Lily just stared at Rosalie as Rosalie looked down at her small hands. Rosalie was used to this reaction by now. For when people heard her full name they automatically assume the worst. That she is some crazy, psychotic pure-blooded witch who believes that only those with pure blood can obtain magical powers.  
The sound of a train whistle broke Rosalie from her thoughts and she rushed to say goodbye to her older brother before he left her until Christmas time. "Bye Scorpious," screamed Rosalie as she raced alongside Lily to keep up with the scarlet train. "Bye Rosalie," hollered Scorpious. "Rosalie Narcissa Druella Bellatrix Malfoy," screamed her father as he caught up with his daughter. "Lily Luna Potter," yelled Mr. and Mrs. Potter as they ran to collect their daughter. Once both of the girls' parents were there they simply stared at each other until Draco finally dragged his daughter away from the Potters.


	2. Chapter 2

(The rest of this story will be in Rosalie's POV unless noted differently)  
It's been a long three months since Scorpious went off to Hogwarts. It's so boring here without my older brother. Now all I have is my mother, father, grandmother, and grandfather. All father does is work, work, work. He barely realizes that I'm alive. All my mother does is shop with her friends in France. My grandfather is constantly complaining about one thing or another. And my grandmother smothers me to "make up for lost time" whatever that means.  
Well anyways my brother got into Slytherin much to everyone's pleasure. And I have been reading my father's old school books and roaming our large library in the Manor. I've found some interesting things in there. Such as a big book of names. Some of which I don't recognize but every time I go to ask someone I am automatically shooed away. I don't know what they could possibly be hiding but I do know that whoever Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks nee Black were my family didn't like them very much.  
Today we are going to pick up my brother from King's Cross. I can't wait to see him again. "Miss Rosalie," squeaked my house elf, tipsy, "Master and Mistress wish for your presence in the foyer". "Tell them I'm on my way Tipsy," I replied. And with a bow Tipsy was gone. As I "walked" down the long marble staircase I saw my parents talking to each other in whispered voices. My father had, what looked like, a piece of crumpled up parchment in his right hand. Mother's face looked as white as Grandmother's platinum blonde hair. Father's face was so red I was afraid he would explode. "I'm here," I said as I reached the bottom step. Both of my parents looked at me as if I had just apparated. They quickly lost the look of utter shock on their faces. "Rosalie after we pick up Scorpious we will then be going to Diagon Alley," father said. "Yes Father," I replied as my mother handed me the pot of floo powder.  
As I threw in the green powder and yelled "Kings Cross" I felt a gut retching pull on all of my insides. I thought for sure I would land on the other side with no organs inside my body. Once I was finally spit out onto platform nine and three quarters I could see all the people that were there to pick up their children, or grandchildren in some cases. As I was looking around I saw them, the red headed family from before. I could make out Lily Potter as she was the smallest there. She stood beside a boy whom looked about her age with the same bright red hair as everyone else. Unlike Lily his eyes seemed much darker whereas Lily has startling green eyes.  
As I was watching Lily and the boy my parents came to stand beside me. "Rosalie," started my father, "you will not run off this time, do I make myself clear," questioned my father. "Yes Father I will not run off again, I learned my lesson before." And I certainly had for the last time I had run off Father had scolded me something awful telling me how I am not to associate my self with such people as the Weasleys and the Potters. "Good," said my mother. She had also scolded me but only for the running off part for I had given her quite a fright.  
I quickly forgot all about last time though when the large scarlet train that carried my brother rolled into the station. My mother had to restrain me from jumping out of my dark blue cloak. "Rosalie," cried Scorpious as he came up to us. "I've missed you sister," panted my older brother for he had run all the way to where we were standing much to our parents' disapproval. "It's been so lonely without you brother I've had no one to play with," I whined as he pulled me into a hug breath taking hug. Man have I missed my brother. Just then Lily Potter came over to where I was standing with the red headed boy standing awkwardly beside her. "Hi," said Lily. "Hello," I said to her. "This is my cousin, Hugo," she said referring to the boy beside her. "Hello Hugo, I'm Rosalie," I said as I extended my hand towards him. "Hi Rosalie," squeaked to awkward boy as he took my hand.  
"Come Rosalie," said my brother from behind me, "best not to keep Mother and Father waiting," said Scorpious in a low growl. "Goodbye then and Merry Christmas," exclaimed Lily as Scorpious dragged me to where our parents were waiting impatiently for us with looks of utter disgust etched into their faces. "Merry Christmas Lily. Hugo," I murmured. "You too," murmured Hugo.  
"Don't you ever, ever let me see you talking to them again," hissed my brother as he tightened his grip on my pale arm. Mother and Father didn't say a word as we clambered into the fireplace back to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to the manor Scorpious dragged me up to his room. "Are you stupid, or something," demanded my brother in a tone he never used with me before. "What are you talking about," I retorted. "Talking to that Potter and that Weasley," Scorpious demanded. " What is your problem Scorpious, what happened to you," I demanded. "Answer the question," screamed my now red faced brother. "What am I supposed to do ignore Lily when she talks to me, I wish you just stayed at Hogwarts," I yelled back. Just then our parents walked into the room. Father was seething while Mother stood at his heels with a look of utter dissapointment on her pale face. "What was all that yelling about," demanded my father. "We were just talking," I lied as I left the room. "She was talking to that Potter and Weasley," said my brother.  
It was then I realized what my brother really thought about the world. He was worse even then my grandfather was. He thought he was better than everyone else just because he was born a pureblood. I could'nt beleive it. I thought he was different. Dosn't he know that Voldemort lost? Dosn't he know that it was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley that saved the world and our family from Azkaban?  
As i sat on my bed thinking about my brother, my father came into my room. "Rosalie, didn't I tell you never to talk with those people," questioned my father. "Yes," I replied. "Well why do you seem intent on disobeying me," my father asked me. "Has it ever occured to you that i was just trying to be polite," I inquired. My father looked at me with his steel gray eyes filled with something that I had never seen before. I wasn't even sure what it was but it frightened me. "Rosalie Malfoy, you are grounded for the next three weeks," my father commanded. "But what about Christmas," I whined. "You have disobeyed your mother and I so you shall be punished and I don't care what day it is," and with that he left my room leaving me to think about my family and their ridiculous idealogy.  
For the next three weeks I stayed confined to my room while my family held parties and traveled to some of the most fashionable places in the wizardering world such as the enchanted village in France where only the wealthy can go and dine in the outdoor terrece where you can see the bueatiful gardens that seem to streach for hundreds and hundreds of miles. Everytime they left I would call onto Tipsy, my favorite house elf, and ask her to get me the book of names from Father's private library. Sometimes I would also ask for other books about the Black and Malfoy families. I found some interesting things but most of the stuff I found was not so good. Like the fact that my grandfather and father were two of the worst Death Eaters and that my Great Aunt Bellatrix was the most feared Death Eater of them all. Also both the Black and Malfoy families were so pro pureblood that anyone that even made friends with a muggle-born or blood-traitor were disowned almost imediatly. That's why I had never heard of an Aunt Andromeada and a Cousin Sirius because they were both disowned though I'm not sure exactly why but I have a sneaky suspision it has something to do with the house of Griffindor and a man by the name of Tonks.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that it is Christmas Eve I miss my family immensely. But I knew that I still had one day left of my grounding. I thought just maybe my father will relent and unground me since tomorrow is Christmas Day. As I was sitting on my favorite fuzzy pink window seat my door opened to reveal my father, whom had just arived back from the family trip to the family Rivera in Italy. "Rosalie, now that we are back from Italy I need to speak to you about something," my father informed me in a monotone voice so I couldn't tell if this would be a good or a bad talk. "Yes Father," I said. "Meet me in my office in fifteen minutes," Father informed me. "Yes Father," I responded. And with that he had left the room, so I waited about five minutes to collect my thoughts and I wandered down to my father's office which was situated in the doungens of the Manor.  
Once I had reached his office I took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the large oak door into my father's office. The last time I had been down here I was only five years old and I had been so scared because I knew that Father never allowed any of his children down into his office unless it was very important. Luckily though at the time he had congratulated me on performing my first accidental magic. He had thrown a huge party for me in honor of being an offical witch as my mother had called it. Unfortunately this time there would be no parties or cake or hugs. No this time I was in for it.  
Once he realized that I was standing just inside the door he motioned for me to take a seat beside my grandfather. "This is it," I thought, "I'm dead." "Rosalie you have disobeyed me twice now, and both times you have committed the same offence. You know how we feel about the Weasley's and the Potter's, and yet you continue to disregard your family's feelings and speak to them. But since tomorrow is Christmas you are no longer grounded. But the next time and I won't be so lenient, you understand," said my father much to my ultimate relief. "Yes Father, I understand. Thank you," I replied.  
As I exited Father's office I sighed in utter relief. I can't believe that I got out of my punishment. Once I knew that I was out of hear shot of Father I ran to Scorpious' room to tell him the wonderful news. "Guess what," I nearly shouted once I had opened my brother's bedroom door. "What," replied Scorpious with exasperation in his voice. "I'm no longer punished," I announced. "Great so daddy's little princess is once again cleared of all charges," said Scorpious sarcastically. "What's your problem," I demanded. "You," stated my brother in a calm yet icy voice. I stared at him for what seemed like ages shocked that he would be so rude to me. I left him in his room as I ran down to the library where I liked to spend my time. As I sat on my favorite leather backed chair I began to think about everything that happened since Scorpious came home. I had a funny feeling that I wasn't destined to be the stereotypical Malfoy. I wasn't supposed to be cold and conniving. The problem is that I don't know how to get out of the mold without being disowned. And with that thought my mother called me for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the Christmas holiday went by rather smoothly except for the fact that everytime Scorpious saw me he would glare at me with his cold calculating eyes. Father would constantly give me suspicious looks as if he thought that I was up to something. Mother was quite oblivious to the whole idea, ether that or she choose to ignore it. On Christmas Day I got a new set of robs, three new dresses, and a book on the Black family. Of course the book has given me a renewed thirst to find out why my aunt and cousin never come around and are never mentioned.  
-(2 years later)-  
Finally, September first, the day I have been waiting for ever since I turned eight years old. As I run down the stairs dragging my large trunk Scorpious waits at the bottom of the stairs staring up at me with a small smile on his face. "Come on Rosalie we have to leave now so that we wont be late for the train," said my father. "Alright," I answered as Mother handed me a handful of Floo Powder. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters," I screamed into the green flames. A moment later I was staring at the large scarlet train that in just fifteen minutes will take me to my destiny. "So are you ready," Scorpious asked from beside me one he came out of the Floo. "Yeah," I said simply. Eversince he came back home for summer vacation after his first year he has been decent towards me. True its not like it used to be but our relationship has gotten much better since that Christmas two years ago. "Well here we go," said my brother bringing me out of my reverie. I nodded as I said goodbye to my parents. Mother was teary eyed as she hugged and kissed my cheek. My father standing tall and proud put a hand on my shoulder and wispered in my ear to be good and to make my family proud. I simply smiled up at him. Then I walked with my older brother onto the giant scarlet train.  
Once we got on the train Scorpious dragged me into a carmpartment where his friends were. Christopher Zambini as well as his little sister were sitting closest to us. Micheala Crabbe was in a deep conversation over a copy of Witch Weekly with her twin sister Kylie. The only person in the carmpartment that I even liked was Charlette Parkinson but she was engrossed in her family's copy of "Purebloods Through The Ages". "Hi", I said to Charlette as I sat down beside her. "Hello Rosalie, how was your summer," she politly asked me. "Fine and yours," I inquired. Charlette nodded as she once again became engrossed by her book. I sighed knowing full well that the ride to Hogwarts was going to be a long and boring one. So I got up from my seat, told Scorpious that I was going to get a drink, and as soon as he nodded his approval I left.  
As soon as I left the compartment I sighed a sigh of releif. I made a beeline for the bathroom on the other side of the train. Once I neared the bathroom I saw a girl directly in front of me with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. I went to say hello to her but then she turned around and I could see her face. I knew immedeatly who she was. I knew that I should have just turned around and go back to where my brother and his friends were. But before I could leave she spoke. "Hi, Rosalie right?" questioned Lily Potter. "Hi", I said quietly while I prayed she would leave me alone. But unfortunatly for me she didn't leave. "Do you not like me," she questioned me. I didn't answer her because I didn't really not like her but I didn't want to tell her the truth so I just shrugged at her. Lily scrunched up her freckled face, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to a capartment at the end of the train before I could protest. Lily dragged me into a compartment that ws full of red heads, blondes, and black haired people. "Everyone this is Rosalie Malfoy," introduced Lily. A boy with dark black hair and hazel eyes asked Lily why she had brought a Malfoy to their compartment. All the other occupants nooded their heads in agreement. I looked at Lily with a look I only hoped was one of exasperation and not one of fear. Either she didn't notice or care because the next thing I knew she had pulled me down beside her on the seat. I didn't know what to do but since I didn't really want to go back with my brother I decided to stay sitting beside Lily. "Well I will introduce you to everyone," Stated Lily matter of factly.  
She pointed to the boy with black hair and hazel eyes. She introduced him as her oldest brother, James. Next was her other brother Albus. Then she pointed to a red head with blue eyes and introduced her as Rose her cousin. Next came Hugo, whom I have meet before. Then came Roxanne, Fred, Dominique, Victore, Louis, Molly,and Lucy. I nodded at each in turn. "so you are all related," I asked. "Yes we are," Stated Victore, the oldest. "Do you have and brothers, sisters, or cousins," asked Molly. "I have an older brother named Scorpious and I think I have a cousin but I have never meet him," I answered truthfully. "Oh what's his name," Lily asked me. "Umm I think his name is Sirius," I answer. "Sirius? As in Sirius Black," asked James. He was looking at me as if I were some sort of crazy person. I hesitated a moment before I nodded my head. I don't understand what happened next but everyone, including Lily, had looks of astonishment on their faces. As I looked around the compartment I meet everyone's wide eyes. Not one person wasn't looking directly at me then. I didn't know what to do, but before I could turn around to leave or even ask what was wrong James spoke up. "Do you even know who Sirius was," "Was?" I questioned. "He is dead," Louis piped up. "Oh I didn't know," I stuttered. "He was my father's godfather and your aunt is the one that murdered him," said James bitterly. After he said that I figured it out. The reason they didn't like me was because of my family not because of me really it was what my family had done and what they stood for. "Im sorry but what am I to about it," I stupidly inquire. "Well maybe if you didn't hate us," said James. "I don't hate any of you. Why do you think I'm still here," I say truthfully. "Why are you here," questioned Rose. "Well I um…Lily?" I turned to Lily. "Well I figured that you weren't like the rest of your family and that you might want to hang out with us," said Lily. "How did you know that?" I asked as my hair went from the blonde I keep it in to blend in to its natural brown. Everybody except Lily just stared at me like I had just risen from the dead. "What is you natural color," questioned the blonde Victiore. "Brown," I answer. Then something extremely strange happened for every single person in the compartment started to grin. The whole lot of them looked like the crazy lunatics my father used to show me in those muggle medical magazines in the doctors office at Saint Mungos. Then starting with Rose every body came and gave me the biggest hugs I have ever had. All except James who was eyeing me curiously. "So are you different besides the hair," inquired James. "If you mean that I don't think that muggles are lower than wizards and that muggle-borns are cool than yes I am different," I said boldly for even though I had never told anyone this I somehow knew that they would not judge or hurt me. The rest of the train ride went swimmingly. I made friends with all of the Weasleys and Potters and I became really close to Lily, Rose, and oddly enough Victiore. By the time we got to the station in Hogsmeade I had forgotten about my brother completely. That is until I heard someone call my name and saw the furious face of Scorpious advancing towards me.


End file.
